1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns advertising. In particular, the present invention concerns managing information associated with one or more advertisements to be served in an interactive advertising environment.
1.2 Related Art
Advertising using traditional media, such as television, radio, newspapers and magazines, is well known. Advertisers have used these types of media to reach a large audience with their advertisements (“ads”). To reach a more responsive audience, advertisers have used demographic studies. For example, advertisers may use broadcast events such as football games to advertise beer and action movies to a younger male audience. Similarly, advertisers may use magazines that reach a relatively affluent readership to advertise luxury items such as expensive watches and luxury automobiles. However, even with demographic studies and entirely reasonable assumptions about the typical audience of various media outlets, advertisers recognize that much of their ad budget is simply wasted. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to identify and eliminate such waste.
Recently, advertising over more interactive media has become popular. For example, as the number of people using the Internet has exploded, advertisers have come to appreciate media and services offered over the Internet as a potentially powerful way to advertise.
Advertisers have developed several strategies in an attempt to maximize the value of such advertising. In one strategy, advertisers use popular presences or means for providing interactive media or services (referred to as “Web sites” in the specification without loss of generality) as conduits to reach a large audience. Using this first approach, an advertiser may place ads on the home page of the New York Times Web site, or the USA Today Web site, for example. In another strategy, an advertiser may attempt to target its ads to more narrow niche audiences, thereby increasing the likelihood of a positive response by the audience. For example, an agency promoting tourism in the Costa Rican rainforest might place ads on the ecotourism-travel subdirectory of the Yahoo Web site.
Regardless of the strategy, Web site-based ads (also referred to as “Web ads”) are typically presented to their advertising audience in the form “banner ads”—i.e., a rectangular box that includes graphic components. When a member of the advertising audience (referred to as a “viewer” or “user” in the Specification without loss of generality) selects one of these banner ads by clicking on it, embedded hypertext links typically direct the viewer to the advertiser's Web site. This process, wherein the viewer selects an ad, is commonly referred to as a “click-through” (or more generally, “selection”). The ratio of the number of click-throughs to the number of impressions of the ad (i.e., the number of times an ad is displayed) is commonly referred to as the “click-through rate” of the ad.
Similarly, the hosts of Web sites on which the ads are presented (referred to as “Web site hosts” or “ad customers”) have the challenge of maximizing ad revenue without impairing their users' experience. Some Web site hosts have chosen to place advertising revenues over the interests of users. One such Web site is “GoTo.com” (also known as “Accenture.com”), which hosts a so-called “search engine” service returning purported “search results” in response to user queries. The GoTo.com web site permits advertisers to pay to position their Web site (or a target Web site) higher up on a list of purported search results by bidding on one or more keywords associated with the WebSite. When a search query has terms that match keywords previously bid upon, one or more WebSites associated with keywords having the highest bids are returned as purported search results. Aside from misleading end users with advertisements masquerading as search results, such as scheme is difficult from the perspective of an advertiser trying to manage bids on various keywords associated with their WebSite.
Accordingly, it is desired to permit advertisers to manage their online advertising without requiring them to specify a price for each keyword. Preferably, advertisers should not be penalized with higher costs for such simplicity.